Set Up
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: Harry starts reciving some strange letters...but from who? Slash


Set Up  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I was J.K. Rowling. Pairings Harry/O.C.?? Hum??? Warning: If you don't like slash...don't read!!  
  
Harry flopped down onto his bed and growled. "Argh! This day cant get any worse! Ron was sick, Hermione is pms-ing and then I had to be paired with Neville and he spilt the potion all over me and now I am talking to myself!" Harry sighed. "This was one of the worst days I could possibly have." A pecking noise came from the far window of his room. He looked and saw a eagle, which was holding a parchment of tan paper. Harry got up and opened the window and took the paper from the bird. "Thank you." Harry said and the bird flew away. Harry returned to his bed and sat down. 'I wonder who this is from'  
He carefully unwrapped the piece of paper. In spiky penmanship it read,  
  
Hey,  
I see you've had a bad day. You look pretty tired. To bad about Potions class though. Longbottom should watch what he is doing. Well I hope your day gets better.  
Love  
  
'Love? Love who?' Harry ruffled his hand through his dark auburn hair. 'That's strange. Oh well, probably just a secret admirer or something.' Harry folded the letter and placed it in his small nightstand which stood right aside his bed.  
  
~ ^.^ ~  
  
It was after dinner when Ron finally came back from the hospital wing. Shouting from the moment he walked through the door. "I cannot BELIEVE this!! Argh! I am going to kill those two!"  
"What two Ron?"  
"Okay, remember the package Fred and George sent me? The one full of candy and chocolate covered frogs?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well they thought that they would be funny and put a spell on the chocolate covered frogs to make me sick for a few hours. I HATE being sick, and they KNOW IT!" Ron yelled falling back onto his bed.  
"Well sorry about that. At least you have brothers. I only have Dudley."  
"Well you can have one of mine. Oh, how's Hermione? Still having attitude problems?" Harry stood up and put his hands on his hips as if he were Hermione and then tried to imitate her voice. "Harry Potter, you are the most aggravating person alive!"  
"Oh, that bad?" "Yeah, on top of that I got paired with Neville in potions and he spilt the whole cauldron onto me."  
"Well, anything good happen?"  
"Sort of. I got a letter."  
"From...who?"  
"I don't know. It has no name at the bottom."  
"Its probably just a secret admirer."  
"Probably." Harry laid back on his bed and Ron mumbled something about going to raid the kitchen. After Ron had left, the same Eagle that had delivered the first letter came with another then flew off. "That's strange." Harry mumbled as he picked the letter up to read it.  
  
Hello Again,  
I heard that your friend is back from the hospital wing. Now you won't be so bored. And I am really sorry about your-uh-other friend. Is she having PMS or something? I mean she almost lost her temper at Snape this morning. I can't blame her though. He is a pain sometimes. Oh well.  
Love Me.  
'Who is me?' Harry was intrigued by these notes he was receiving. Whoever was writing him new a lot about him. Harry decided to look into it more later.  
  
Two weeks passed and the notes continued to come. They became much longer and more in-depth, more personal. Telling Harry how beautiful this person thought he was. But all it was signed was, 'love me'. He still didn't know who 'me' was though.  
Harry awoke and picked up the note on his nightstand. The eagle delivering all the notes would leave one each morning before he woke up. He adjusted his glasses and began to read.  
  
Good Morning Beautiful,  
I hope you slept well. I dreamt of you. I was wondering, how...I mean well If you were thinking that I am one of your fangirls, I'm not. I was wondering if you want to know who I am. I hate keeping this a secret. If you do want to know then please meet me by the stairs on the first floor.  
  
I Love You  
Me  
  
Harry sat back on his elbows and pondered over the note. 'Well if it's not a fangirl then it must be a fanboy.' Harry thought to himself. It wasn't all that bad, ever since Cho Chang came along Harry hadn't had a desire to 'date' or have a 'girlfriend.' "This is going to be a really weird day." He said aloud. And he was right, because the only person anywhere near the stairs on the first floor was...  
"Malfoy?"  
"'Ello Potter. I see you've gotten my letters."  
"I..."  
"As I have received yours."  
"What?"  
"Well..." Draco smirked. "The letter wasn't really for me. I don't even know how it got into my hands. It was a letter to Granger from you."  
"I threw that away." Harry had quickly realized what Draco had been talking about. A letter He had written to Hermione. Telling her everything. About how he had fallen in love with Draco from first sight, and even though Draco had always hated him, Harry had always loved him. How Harry was afraid of rejection, and how to tell Ron about his preferences. Harry had tossed it in his garbage can when he found out that...Hermione had already figured all that stuff out.  
Well it somehow got to me, and I read it. I've read it over and over again making sure that I hadn't misread it. Then I finally decided to do something about it. I wrote you the Truth. Everything I said was true. I love you." Draco sighed casting his eyes down solicitously. "I don't know if you still feel that way towards me. But I just wanted you to know how I feel."  
They stood there awkwardly, Harry staring at Draco, and Draco staring at the floor. The strain of silence was boring into them both. Draco moved first not looking up from the floor. He was just going to walk past Harry, when a hand was placed gently on his chest stopping him, and lightly pushing him back.  
Draco looked up from the floor and down into Harry's eyes. Draco couldn't read the expression on Harry's face. There was no emotion.  
Harry leaned up and gently placed his lips over Draco's, softly kissing him. And they stood, their lips locked gently together in a light kiss. Nothing exotic or over erotic. Just a wonderfully simple first kiss. Draco pulled back and looked at Harry who was smiling. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him close then whispered "I love you too."  
  
~ Somewhere in Hogwarts school ~  
  
A small figure walked back and forth contemplating his previous actions. "Dobby hopes young masters don't get mad at Dobby. He just wanted young masters happy. Dobby hates playing secret journal between the two."  
  
So Did You Likes? If so...Please do tell me! 


End file.
